


Iwa-chan Angrily Saves The Day

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa overworks himself and iwa angrily saves the day, Oikawa thinks his feelings are unrequited, University AU, confessing for the first time wow dorks, iwaizumi is mad and confused as usual poor kid has to put up with Oikawa all the time, iwaoi - Freeform, little bit of angst and then fluffy, nerds, past injury mentioned, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa overworks himself and Iwaizumi angrily swoops in to save him, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwa-chan Angrily Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ways to say "I love you" prompt #31 requested by anon on my tumblr so here have some angst and then fluffy iwaoi yaaaaayyy. It's past midnight where I am I am not held responsible for any of this. Hope you have a good day! -Cat

"Dumbass!" Iwaizumi yelled as he charged into the university gym. "I'm away for two days are you're already being an idiot!" 

It was nearly midnight and Oikawa was still practicing. When Iwaizumi went back to their dorm a day early and Oikawa wasn't there, he had known exactly where to find him. 

"Iwa-chan! You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" Oikawa's eyes were wide and nervous. There were few things that made Iwaizumi angrier than Oikawa overworking himself. It's not like he did it intentionally most of the time, he had just lost track of the hour.

"Whatever. We're going home." Iwaizumi stormed over and grabbed his wrist, half dragging him out of the gym, stopping only for a moment to grab Oikawa's gym bag to sling it over his shoulder. 

"Iwa-chan! Let go this is embarrassing!" Oikawa whined. 

"Not like there's anyone around to see since you were playing volleyball at fucking MIDNIGHT." 

"I didn't mean to stay out so late I promise! This isn't high school, I just forgot to check the clock!" Oikawa protested. Iwaizumi was even more worried than usual, and he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. 

"Whatever. Let's just get home." 

It was a short walk back to their dorm room, and Iwaizumi was silently raging the entire time. 

Oikawa was mostly concerned about Iwaizumi. They had been best friends since forever, and Oikawa figured out a long time ago that he was in love with Iwaizumi, so the fact that Iwazumi wasn't yelling at him right now was extremely worrying. 

Also, Iwaizumi was holding his hand. 

Which was also concerning. 

Because as far as Oikawa knew, his feelings were unrequited and this was flat out confusing to him. There was no way Iwaizumi loved him back. That would never happen. Even if Iwaizumi was gay, which Oikawa wasn't really sure about, it was impossible for him to actually fall in love with Oikawa. 

Oikawa had no trouble in the romance department, he got asked out all the time, but he didn't really care about any of them and he doubted that they cared much about him past the looks and star volleyball player shit. Iwaizumi never cared about any of that, but he also didn't care about Oikawa in the way he wanted him to. So for now, Oikawa was stuck in Limbo: unable to fall out of love with Iwaizumi and unable to move forward with his relationship with his best friend. He was stuck and while it was horrible, it was a hell of a lot better than destroying his longest and most cherished friendship. 

The pair went upstairs to their dorm and Iwaizumi slammed the door behind them and he let go of Oikawa's hand. 

"Iwa-chan? Are you okay?" Oikawa's voice lost the teasing tone it usually held. 

"I'm fine." He said quietly, and then continued as annoyance seeped into his voice, "Wait. I'd be better if you wouldn't be such a dumbass and stay out playing volleyball until midnight!" 

"Aha, okay. I'm sorry, I'll set a timer next time okay? C'mon. Lets just head to bed..." Oikawa said with a smile, trying to deflect. 

Iwaizumi snorted, "Right." 

His brow furrowed and he asked, "How's your knee?" 

"Huh? It's fine, it's fine." Oikawa reassured him quickly. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yep, I'm all good. Cross my heart and hope to never play volleyball again." He smirked. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "Dumbass." 

"You don't have to get so worried you know," Oikawa sat down on the couch, "it's not that big of a deal. I can take care of myself." 

Iwaizumi stayed standing, "Obviously not. You probably would have played until you physically couldn't anymore if I hadn't got you." 

"Don't be dramatic Iwa-chan." Oikawa huffed. 

"I'm not being dramatic!" Iwaizumi's voice was dangerously low, "I just never want to walk into the gym and see you collapsed again. I don't want to wait for you in a hospital waiting room ever again!" 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa tried to interrupt. 

"No! I'm not going to let that happen again! I'm not going to let you do that ever again..." 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "It won't happen again, I'm not that stupid." 

"So then act like it! Don't keep doing this to me stop doing shit like this where you stay out all night over working yourself when you're already taking twice the amount of classes everyone else is and working two jobs you can't keep this up!" 

"I can and I will! I'm doing fine! What gives you the right to barge in and stop me from doing what I know I can do! I'm fine without your meddling!" Oikawa stood up and they faced off. 

"Because..." 

The problem was, Iwaizumi couldn't think of a proper reason why he felt so strongly about Oikawa's well being. Because they were best friends? Maybe. 

It just didn't fit right, it wasn't strong enough to convey why he cared so much. 

"Because why?" Oikawa practically snarled. He was frustrated and tired and today was one of those days where not being able to say "I love you" was really taking a toll on him and he just wanted to go to sleep. 

Iwaizumi's mouth went dry as it the realization hit him full force. 

"Because why?!" Oikawa repeated. 

Iwaizumi didn't answer. 

"Nothing? So then stay out of it." Oikawa turned to leave. His heart was too tired to deal with this, he wanted to shower and then go to bed, maybe cry a little too. So tired. So incredibly exhausted in every way possible. 

"Because, I love you." Iwaizumi whispered. 

"What was that?" Oikawa halted suddenly, sure he has misheard. He turned to face Iwaizumi again. "What did you say?" 

Iwaizumi's eyes were wide with nervousness and the awe of having realized something incredibly important. 

"I love you." 

Oikawa's heart stopped for a moment, and then his stomach dropped, "Oh. Like as in a best friends kind of way." 

Oikawa turned again so Iwaizumi couldn't see the shine of tears in his eyes and he walked away again. 

"No. Uhm." Iwaizumi stepped closer and pulled on Oikawa's shoulder to turn him around to face him. 

"I love you like this." Iwaizumi said firmly before he closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's mouth. 

They separated again, faces bright red. 

The tears in Oikawa's eyes starts falling. 

"Wait. Wait, I'm sorry don't cry." Iwaizumi backpedaled frantically, "Sssshhh. Don't cry I won't do it again it's okay." 

Oikawa sniffed loudly and tried to wipe his tears away even though they were relentlessly falling, "No, no. I just didn't think you loved me back I was so scared you didn't mean it I gave up so long ago I didn't think..." 

Oikawa hiccuped, "I love you too." 

Iwaizumi just grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
